Tension
by xUntoldStory
Summary: Mako and Korra have just kissed. But what if Korra is the one to chase after him instead of Mako? What will happen when she tries to make him feel better? Rated for sexual content.


**Fandom: **The Legend Of Korra

**Pairing: **Bolin/Korra

**Rating: **M

She could tell something was wrong the moment Mako's lips left hers. The tension in the air was almost suffocating and everything had become abnormally silent. There was a chill in the air that gave Korra shivers. She looked up and gave Mako a shy smile, silently begging him for some reassurance that everything was alright. But her plea was ignored as Mako turned away from her and visibly tensed. She looked around Mako's body to see what had frozen him like this. That was when she saw him.

Bolin was standing just a few yards away, frozen in shock just as his brother was. He had a beautiful bouquet of pink roses in his grasp that were clearly meant for her. Pabu was perched on his shoulder, looking nearly as shocked as his master. Korra's heart sank into her stomach when she saw him. The sight of the tears welling up in his eyes gave her the urge to run up to him and wipe them away. His face became contorted with sadness and his lips quivered. A loud sob erupted from his body as he threw his arms into the air, turning and running away in the most comical of ways. Korra had to remind herself that this was not a time to be laughing. She had just hurt someone she really cared about, and she knew she had to fix it.

Mako turned back toward her and started yelling at her about how this was all her fault and that if she hadn't kissed him none of this would have happened. She began to retort, but decided that it would be fruitless. So instead she dashed off in the direction that Bolin had left in, leaving Mako under the gazebo mumbling angrily to himself.

Korra knew right away where Bolin had gone. Right into the restaurant where they had had their first "date". Korra noticed him in the corner, his head resting in his arms on the table. His fire-ferret companion was stretched out in an empty rice bowl, looking stuffed to the gills.

"Mind if I sit here?" Korra asked carefully as she approached the table. Bolin mumbled a "yes" under his breath, but she ignored it and sat down across from him. "Bo, I'm really sorry," The Avatar started. She waited for a response, but at his lack of one she continued. "I didn't mean for this to happen..." Bolin raised his head from his arms to look at her, before glaring down at the table.

"What? You didn't mean to kiss my brother, or you didn't mean for me to see you?"

"I...Well, I didn't mean for you to see..."

"So you were just planning on leading me on?" He asked grimly, his glare softening into a look of pure despair. Korra was somewhat glad that he wasn't looking at her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take the pain of looking him in the eyes.

"No! Bo, I wasn't trying to lead you on, I swear."

"You agreed to go on a date with me and then kissed my brother just a few hours later! Spirits, Korra! What were you trying to do then?" His voice cracked as the tears began to well up in his eyes again. The sight of him crying almost made Korra cry herself.

"Bolin, I had a lot of fun with you. I honestly did. But when I agreed to the date, I was under the impression that we were hanging out as friends." The moment the word _friends _left her lips, Korra could see Bolin visibly cringe. A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the wood table. Her mind wandered back to the date they'd had. They had shared laughs and had burping contests and scared the spirits out of their cocky opponent Tahno. He made her feel like a person rather than the Avatar. The way he had looked at her made her smile. And now, seeing him look at her with nothing but pain and anguish made her chest tighten. She continued speaking. "I had confessed my feelings to Mako and he shot me down. But then you brought me back up again.."

"Didn't look like he shot you down." Bolin muttered angrily. Whether it was anger toward her or his brother, she didn't know.

"Well, he had come to explain why he couldn't be with me. He told me that he liked Asami, but that he liked me too. And when he said that, I... I just kissed him." She watched him to see if he had any reaction, but he didn't. He had just been staring at the small puddle of tears that he had created in front of him the whole time Korra had been speaking. "But, when I saw you standing there, I... I just couldn't take it. I can't stand knowing that you're hurt, especially when I'm the cause of it."

"Well what did you expect my reaction to be?" Bolin sniffled. "You really hurt me, Korra..." He finished quietly. Korra let a single tear drop at his words. She hated seeing him like this.

"Bolin, I-"

"Just save it." He stood up from his seat and began walking away. That was when Korra's heart shattered and all rational thought left her. All she knew was that she needed to make his sadness go away. She needed him to be happy, carefree Bolin again. So she got up from her seat, turned Bolin toward her, stood on her toes.

And she kissed him.

She kissed him with everything that she was feeling. This kiss wasn't like the one she shared with Mako. When she had kissed Mako, she kissed him with hope and desperation while he kissed her back with uncertainty. Kissing Bolin was passionate and full of anguish and yet was gentle and loving. All the sadness that they were both feeling erupted between their lips. But as soon as it had started, it had ended. Bolin pushed her away, holding her by the shoulders and looking at her with his puffy tear-stained face. He looked angry, and yet there was a longing in his eyes that she couldn't handle.

"What kind of game are you trying to play?" Bolin hissed at her. Korra's eyes widened at his anger.

"No! Bolin, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You're messing with my feelings. You're just trying to make me think that everything is okay when it's not! You don't actually like me. You just want me to stop being upset, but you have no intention of actually giving me a chance."

Korra froze. Was that really what she was doing? Did she kiss Bolin just to make him feel better? What had actually driven her to kiss him like that?

"Bo, I wasn't thinking. I just want-"

"You weren't thinking. 'Cause if you were actually thinking, you wouldn't have kissed me. No one in their right minds would." He slowly began to walk away from her again and Korra's heard sank.

"Bolin..." She called softly. He didn't seem to hear her because he was already out the door. She stood there for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. About her feelings for Bolin. Did she really only think of him as a friend? She began to think of his brother and what had attracted her to him. He was so cold, distant, unreadable. He was always so critical of everything she did. He made it clear that he thought of her as irritating and unbearable. He liked Asami, the beautiful, smart, elegant rich girl. And yet, Korra was still head-over-heels for him.

But Bolin... He was sweet, funny, caring, loyal. He always told her how great she was during practice and never tried to work her too hard. Sometimes he could be a little over-the-top, but that was one of his endearing quirks. And, most of all, other than complimenting her on her amazing bending skills, he didn't really acknowledge the fact that she was the Avatar. To him, she was just a girl. A girl that had just broken his heart.

She chased after him for the second time that night.

He wasn't far from the restaurant. He was only a block away, but being an earthbender he must have sensed her coming. The moment he turned around her lips were on his. She pushed him against an alley wall and attacked his mouth with her own. He pushed her away, gasping for air, looking shocked.

"Korra, what are you-"

"I do want to give you a chance, Bolin. You're the only guy who has ever looked at me like someone other than the Avatar. You make me feel great about myself and my talents. You're amazing, Bo." She smiled up at him, and he looked down at her in shock.

"You...You actually..."

"I like you, Bo." And her mouth was attached to his again. This time, she could feel him responding to her kiss. Her hands flew up into his hair as his fell to her hips. Her tongue danced across his lips, coaxing his tongue to come out. The electricity that she felt when their tongues tangled together was indescribable. It sent a jolt down her spine and a heat settled in her abdomen. As their kiss began to get more and more heated, Korra let one of her hands fall, tracing the muscles down his torso and pulling his shirt up. Bolin stopped her and pulled away.

"Korra, are you sure you want this? Because if we take this any further, I don't think I'll be able to stop. No actually, I definitely won't be able to sto-_ooohhh_..." Korra let her left hand fall to Bolin's growing erection, rubbing it through his pants.

"Hush. I want you. And you clearly want me.." She gave his erection a short squeeze that make him hiss through his teeth. "..Just as much as I want you. So take me."

Cerulean eyes stared up at him. She could feel him tense under her right hand. She could tell he was contemplating it. He was trying to figure out what had changed, why she had kissed his brother if she really wanted him. She held her left hand still, not removing it from his erection but refraining from doing anything more without his consent. To her, the wait felt like eternity. She felt like she was slowly turning into a pile of ashes and bones under his dark gaze. However, she didn't want to push him. She wanted him to want this. To be sure that he wanted this. But she was beginning to get impatient.

The moment Bolin's dark eyes raked over her body, she knew he was ready. She latched herself back onto his mouth, kissing him fiercely as her hand gripped him through the fabric that concealed him. This time, his hands dropped down to her backside, gripping it as tightly as she was his erection. Their tongues weaved together in an erotic dance as they worked to get the other out of their pants.

Korra was finished first, yanking Bolin's pants down to his ankles. She broke their kiss to get on her knees, getting a better look at him. She took him in her hands, examining him in a near-scientific way as he struggled to keep his breath.

Korra had never seen a man naked before. Not like this, anyway. She wanted to take in every detail. She ran her thumb down a particularly pronounced vain that ran up the side of his cock and she heard him hiss. She decided she liked that sound, and wanted to hear him do it more. She lowered her head and her tongue followed the same path as her thumb did. Bolin hissed again, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

She ran her tongue over the vain a few more times before lapping lightly at the fluid starting to come out at the tip of his cock. Bolin's hands fell to her shoulders, gripping tightly, urging her to go on. She gave him a small smile and licked him again, this time from base to tip before taking the head in her mouth and sucking lightly. Bolin's hands nudged her forward a bit, not pushing her but giving her the idea on what he wanted her to do next. So she took him in further until she couldn't fit him anymore. She got about three and a half inches in and wrapped her fist around the remaining three. She continued to suck him off while he moaned gently, causing heat to gather in her abdomen.

He pulled her up before he could finish. She gave him a sad look and he smiled slightly. "That isn't how I want to finish," he told her. She smiled back at him, glad that he wanted to continue moving forward. She was almost sure he was going to call it quits after she gave him head.

She kicked her boots off and shimmied out of her pants, not exactly caring where they happened to land. His hands found her backside again, lifting her so that her legs would wrap around his waist. He kissed her gently and nudged her opening with his tip, waiting to push in. She wiggled her hips forward, urging him to continue. He pulled away from her lips for a moment, looking into the eyes that he loved so much.

"I...I don't want to hurt you..." He said softly. She rested her hand against his cheek, pecking him on the lips. "It's fine," She reassured him. In all honesty, she was nervous. She knew it was supposed to hurt, and even though she could endure plenty of physical pain, she had never suffered a blow down there. But she wanted him, and she knew it would be worth it.

Bolin pushed the tip inside of her and Korra winced slightly at the odd stretching feeling. But she knew this wasn't the worst of it. When he hit her barrier, he whispered an apology and kissed her roughly before he thrusted into her, tearing her innocence to shreds. Korra gasped in pain but refused to let a single tear slip. She knew the pain would subside, so she urged him to keep going. He knew she was in pain and kept his restraint, pushing in and out of her slowly and gently until she got used to the feeling of him inside of her.

After a few long moments, Korra began to feel the pain begin to fade. There was a definite pleasurable feeling that was slowly beginning to cloak that discomfort she was feeling, and she dug her heels into his backside, grinding her hips against his. Bolin growled into her mouth as he quickened his thrusts, allowing his animalistic need to show. Korra moaned in pleasure. She hadn't expected her first time to feel so good. She had expected pure agony but the feeling he was giving her was beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Their kiss became sloppy, all teeth and tongues mashing together. Bolin broke the kiss to place wet kisses down her jaw and neck, licking her collarbone as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She could feel a fire burning in her belly and she knew that she was close. She could tell he was close too by the way his thrusts were starting to become more and more erratic. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as the flames burst, causing her to moan his name. She knew that they were in an alleyway, and that people in the shops around could probably hear her, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know that he had pleased her. He moaned her name as well and she felt him release his seed inside her.

After a few moments he let her down. Her legs were wobbly but she used the wall behind her to steady herself. Korra watched as Bolin pulled his pants back on, refusing to look at her. He had his back to her and she knew by the way he was moving that something was up. Something inside her stung and she reached down to pull her own pants over her legs, ignoring the mixture of blood and semen that was starting to drip down her leg.

He turned to walk away and she pushed herself off of the wall, grabbing onto his shoulder. He didn't turn around but he stopped, waiting for her to talk.

"Bolin...I-"

"I know, I know," He cut her off. "You probably didn't actually want that. You regret it, right? And now you want to just stay friends?" He said harshly, but he sounded sad, dejected. Korra's eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"You really think I'd just do that with a _friend_? You think I'm so much of a harlot that I'd just let something like this happen with someone I didn't have feelings for? God, Bolin, I can't believe-"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss, cupping her hands in his cheeks. When he pulled away, he had a grin on his face larger than any he'd seen before.

"You really have feelings for me?" He asked giddily, his voice taking on a higher pitch in his excitement. She lightly punched his shoulder and laughed.

And when he kissed her again, she knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
